Cinemas
by LeLa London
Summary: "When you're around me, life's like a movie scene..." Boyce Avenue- Teenage Dream


_When you're around me,_

_Life's like a movie scene_

_I wasn't happy,_

_Until you became my queen_

_I finally found you,_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's just talk all through the night_

_There's no need to rush_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_(Boyce Avenue-Teenage Dream/original by Katy Perry)_

They were at the movie theatres, like they went every weekend since Miranda had gone to Mexico visiting her other relatives. He remembered they had decided to watch a romantic comedy. It wasn't his first choice, but she had insisted and he could never resist her adorable puppy dog eyes. They ended up watching _Serendipity_: a movie about fate, destiny and soul-mates. It was a super romantic, hence the genre, not entirely believable storyline, but grudgingly he'll admit it wasn't half bad. To be honest, he wasn't paying much attention to the film. As an alternative, he took the time to steal glances at her. He watched as she sat next him, mesmerized and fully alert at the characters' trials and confessions. That is when he began to think about his own troubles regarding the girl beside him who remained oblivious about life around her. He knows he fell for her kind heart: how selfless and giving she was to strangers and enemies alike. He enjoyed her intelligence and how fun of person she could be. To him, her smile was so bright like freshly lit lanterns he saw in a textbook once. When he thought of her soft hazel eyes, he found it surprising how easy it was to remain entranced in them, not noting the minutes that would inevitably tick by before reality would surface into his consciousness.

After wasting countless efforts, he decides as soon as the movie is over and the audience has left that he'll tell her then. Some things can't really be planned and he's learned that it's one of those "now or never" moments that people commonly talk about. It's a great time as any. The auditorium is dark and somewhat intimate enough.

Soon the ending credits roll and the lights slowly snap on. Movie goers nearby start exiting, among them is Lizzie, but Gordo raises his hand to touch her shoulder, urging her to stay in her seat. She promptly gives him a questioning look, as if to say, 'what did do you that for?'

"Why did you stop me from getting up?" she challenges.

He sees that most people have left their theatre already and with that recognition prepares to make his next move. His face contorts into a serious yet nervous expression. "Lizzie, I have something to tell you." He extends both his hands to catch hers in his faintly larger ones.

"Gordo, what's wrong?" Lizzie's amber eyes are shining with concern because he is rarely this serious or nervous about things. Usually, he uses sarcastic humor or blunt tones.

"You're a klutz." He smiles briefly without showing his teeth, looking towards her appearance.

"Okay…" Her whole face has confusion written all over it.

He's not finished. "And you always seem to argue back with me on whatever point you're trying to make. The funny thing is: you think you're right most of the time. I value the fact that you tend to listen to what I have to say and try your absolute best to understand all of it. I think that there's no one more beautiful and lively than you are-" There, he pauses to grin goofily. "What I'm getting at is this, Lizzie: I think I'm falling in love with you. Because there are moments where I just look at you and wish for more than anything that someday you'll look at me that way too." He says nothing else, just gazes intently in her familiar gentle eyes, searching.

She sat there stunned. Her golden tresses stood still across her shocked profile. Her knees on the other hand feel a little weak, and her head is not doing too well either. Feeling her discomfort, he bravely steadies her with his fingers, rubbing soothing circles in an attempt to calm her. It seems to work. Visually, she's doing better after a few minutes.

Meanwhile in his mind, he cannot believe he told her after trying for so long. Relief washes over him temporarily then uncertainty charges forward to take over.

Both of them are similarly thinking, 'what am I going to do now?' The question lay suspended above the ground, unanswered. It appears as if the question itself willed them to respond. It wasn't something they could avoid forever. A friendship is on the line.

In the next instant she decides to speak, and it comes out a little shaky, but more amazed and definitely disbelieving. "I…I love you too. I know that seems crazy, but it's the truth. I have loved you since we were little, but recently, I guess my feelings have transformed into another type completely. You are so witty, creative, and thoughtful. I'm thankful that you've always been there and I don't know how many times I've taken you for granted, but I promise not to do that anymore." She stated sincerely, letting out a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding, waiting for his reaction.

His mouth immediately splits into an elated grin and she does the same, feeling happier than she has remembered experiencing in her life so far. Gordo releases their fastened hands and stretches his arms out. She meets him in a hug and she's just too euphoric to care about much else. He encloses his fingers securely around her shoulder blades, and just shuts his blue eyes filled with contentment. This is as perfect as he will get.

Author's Thoughts (A/T): It's 1:51 AM. I should be sleeping. Lol.

Some things to share:

So as I was writing this, I thought to myself, "I have a knack for writing dramatic confessional one shots." That made me laugh even more.

Again, I heart L/G.

I hope you readers enjoyed this piece.

Please let me know what you think.

Peace and Love,

Lela London :- )


End file.
